Playing with Shadow's
by kiba uchiha
Summary: Shino and shikamaru form a bond while on a mission,will they survive. hopefully a long story but maybe not. R and R please HIATUS writers block.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.

The sun was just shining into the Aburame household. Bang! The young heir shot out of his bed, his ever present kikai circling around him protectively. _Damn if he blew up the toaster again, I will kill him. _he called the small kikai into his body again, every time they went in through his skin it made a small tingle go through his body, releasing small doses of endorphins into his blood stream making every time the kikai came out or went back in enjoyable not painful.

Shino walked out form his quite large room into a dimly lit hallway heading to the kitchen. The kitchen was very spacious with a large table in the middle with enough room for twelve people. Two stoves were to the right of the head table position, and that is where he saw a gruesome sight all across the walls were pieces of bacon, toast and something he didn't want to identify. But in the middle of the kitchen sitting down at the head of the table sat his dad, in his trademark dull green coat and high collar. "Son do you want some breakfast" Shibi asked with a straight face, Shino on the other hand did not his mouth was set into a wide grin.

A few seconds later and Shino was laughing so much his sides started hurting, his dad on the other hand had a scowl on his face "what is so funny?" Shibi yelled getting to his feet and walking over to his son who was trying to regain his breath "youth these days" he mumbled standing in front of shino who had only just regained his breath "so what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just thought of something Kiba said the other day" he said in a matter of fact tone. The only reply from his dad was a raised eye brow. Knock! Knock! _Thank god I can get away_. Shino quickly went to his room put on his slightly brighter collared green coat then his dad and walked to the door. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a spiky ponytail sticking in front of his face, he loudly cleared his throat to get the attention of the stranger. The stranger turned around to reveal the laziest shinobi in the leaf, Shikamaru Nara "do you need anything?" shino asked in a monotone

"um yeah… um some of the guys are going on a mission. I was wondering if you would want to come along" he said lifting his head to look up at the clouds, _did he just blush_? _No definitely seeing things_.

"That depends on two things. Number one who will be going along, Number two what is the specifics?" he said looking into the sky to see what Shikamaru was looking at, he saw nothing but clouds.

"Well I know that lee, Gai, Kakashi, Neji, myself and you if you wont to" he looked down from the sky and into Shino's glasses "the mission is A class, but it might turn S if the situation changes. We have to eliminate a small group of missing Nin's , that have started attacking genin from various villages that go near their supposed area" he said a scowl covering his usually placid appearance. "So far three genin from the sand have been killed, two from the sound and so far none from the here but that might change so we have to track them down and eliminate them or capture".

Shino contemplated all the information that Shikamaru had told him, he wanted to go and catch the scum that would pick on genin. Shino was just about to answer when another Bang! Came from inside presumably from the kitchen "Shino, we need a new toaster again" yelled Shibi from the inside of the Aburame compound.

"I'll kill him" shino muttered seeing his dad walk out to the door where he and Shikamaru were standing. Shibi calmly walked over to shino and handed him a wallet full of money before nodding to Shikamaru.

"Hello Shikamaru, what brings you here on this cloudy day?" he said everyone knew of Shikamaru's love for cloud watching. Shibi never got the point on watching clouds but his IQ wasn't nearly as high as the lazy nin.

"I was just asking if Shino wanted to go on a mission"

"Ah I see. I think you should go Shino, it has been a while since you left on a mission" he said looking at his son was looking through the wallet to see how much money was in.

"Shino are you even listening to me?" he said glaring at his son who had taken the money out and was slowly counting away. The only reply was a mumble; he glanced at the young Nara who was trying to suppress a grin from breaking out. _Youth. _He slowly raised a hand being careful not to alert shino than. Slap shino snapped his eyes open to glare at his father, while Shikamaru was laughing.

"Yes dad what were you saying" not taking his eyes of the elder Aburame who had a grin on his face.

"oh nothing" he said walking inside. Shikamaru meanwhile was speechless the usual silent and intimidating Aburame were joking and friendly. He never thought that was possible but who was he kidding he had seen more shocking things. Like Ino and Chouji making out. "So do you want to come on the mission?" he asked casually looking back at the clouds.

"Yes. I think I need to get away from here. When do we leave?" he asked slightly puzzled at the reason Shikamaru kept looking at the sky, but didn't dwell on it for long as Shikamaru's answer

"Tomorrow at the gates. At six am, you will need a travel pack it might take a while". and with that Shikamaru left the compound feeling slightly happier that Shino was coming along.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to someone else.

Pre: Hidan and Kakuzu arc.

Shino watched as the lazy Nin left the compound, _Dad doesn't usually joke around in front of company. _The heir walked back into the house, walking straight past the kitchen into his room. His king size bed sat right in the middle the headboard facing away from the door, a large window was to the left of the bed with the curtains drawn back to let the sun shine through. A built in closet was right of the bed the doors facing it, a collection of bugs were directly behind the bed on rows of shelves. Shino went directly into the closet grabbing a large travel bag that he could sling across his back; he dumped it on his bed grabbing four coat's with high collar's a hooded jacket he could put over it. Then two pairs of long pants, next some under wear, a spare shuriken and kunai pouch. "Shino, I have something for you" Shibi said walking in front of Shino, he just lifted an eye brow at his father who was holding something behind his back "what is it?" a sceptical Shino asked he didn't get a reply but his dad just took his hands from behind his back. In his hands stood a miniature gourd, it was a quarter of the size of his fathers. "What is it for, exactly?" taking the gourd from his father's hands and looking at very closely, it seemed like a regular gourd to him but his kikai didn't think so. It holds a jutsu. (Wavy lines mean kikai).

"Well son, you put equal amount male and female kikai into the gourd, then give it to someone on your mission. Tell the person that if he opens it all the kikai in it will protect the person from attacks until he performs a seal, the seal is dragon" explained the elder Aburame "After the seal is performed they go back into the gourd to await further instruction's".

"Ok then, can I ask you a question?" asked the heir who stuffed his hands into his pocket's waiting for an answer. You could ask us you know. The heir let out a giant sigh, his kikai were so full of themselves lately

"I think you just did son" he answered smiling at his own joke. Shino on the other hand let out another sigh. _Great, my kikai are up themselves and dad is smiling at his own jokes. What else could go wrong? _

"Yes dad I just did, but who do you think I should give it to?" the clan leader just scratched his dark hair, pretending to think over the problem facing him.

"Well you can't give it to Gai because the kikai would never keep up, that goes for lee as well, and The Hyuuga's techniques like eight trigram palm rotation would kill most of them. Kakashi has the sharingan, which gives him a major advantage, so I think that you should give it to the Nara" he spoke seriously. He had to admit that his father had made some serious points but when he thought about Shikamaru earlier today, he didn't fear his father or himself which surprised him.

"Ok dad I will give the mini gourd to Shikamaru" and with that his dad was happy and left his son alone in his room to go over his thoughts. Now that his father had left shino opened the gourd and released enough kikai into it so that it was full but wasn't crowded. And he fell back on his bed and let the hive out of his body to get some exercise while he had a nap.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Shino rolled over looked over to the window where he hid his alarm clock from view. Even seeing that thing made him want to smash it. _What time is it? _Four am. Shit I slept all day shino thought as he jumped out of bed and ran into his closet he quickly had underwear a jacket with a cowl, the Aburame family coat with high colour and his glasses and was on his way to the bathroom. The bathroom that they had in the house was not large but not small either it was medium which suited Shino, the walls were decorated with different kikai carving's, his dad told him that every new clan leader always carved a kikai into the wall of the house. The shower had sat next to the door, while the bath tub sat at the far wall near the window so you could easily look out to the garden. He quickly turned the shower on and judged the temperature it was nice and warm, so he called his kikai back to him, for some reason his kikai loved being inside him when he took a shower. Shino got under the running water, Nice and warm. He reached down and grabbed some soap and rubbed it on his arms to start with making sure not miss a spot.

Next his legs, although he wasn't as tones as Kiba, Shino had taunt muscles and whip cord like strength and a very thin and sculptured stomach defined chest. After washing his chest and back shino washed his unruly spiky brown hair and got out. He patted himself down with a towel and dried his hair before putting on his clothes that he got from his room. _Time again? _Five. Shino strolled out of the bathroom and slowly went to the kitchen; it was clean so he walked over to the fridge which was next to the stoves and sink. He pulled out two eggs and a piece of bacon placed them on the table and grabbed a fry pan and placed it on the burner and turned the heat up to medium. When the pan was hot enough shino cracked the eggs into the pan and put the bacon next to it. When the food was done he sat down at the table and munched away until he was full and content. Shino walked to his room grabbed his travel bag slung it across his back, grabbed a kunai holster and strapped to his leg for easy reach and left the house going to the village gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this plot

Pre: Hidan and Kakuzu arc.

Author notes: be warned that I haven't made my mind up about actually describing any intimacy or referring it as past tense.

Shino arrived at the large gates, hands in pocket's he strolled over to a quiet spot away from Izumo who was on duty. The chunin never failed to annoy him. Praying that he was safe he looked up at the design of the gates that protected the leaf from attacks, when he was young shino always thought that no one could open them by themselves. That was until he first saw the buxom blonde: Tsundea smash a giant boulder with a flick, she shattered that belief into little pieces and spat on it. "Sup" said a voice behind shino; his kikai detected him a few minutes before he arrived. So he turned around to see a tall, ninja with long black pants, spiky silver hair, a jounin vest on over a black turtle neck type shirt, is the only was he could describe it. His trademark mask that covered his face below the top of his nose and a headband covering one eye, was the famous Kakashi Hatake also known as either the copy nin or Kakashi of the sharingan.

"What do you mean by 'sup' exactly?" the heir asked in his usual monotone. Kakashi heaved a deep sigh, why can't Aburame's stop trying to act so mysterious.

"Shino, when are you going to loosen up? You don't have to act so reserved all the time" he sighed again "we received word last night that the mission has been moved to S class, so we had to bring an extra member to the team. I didn't want to tell you this but it's —" Kakashi was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello bug freak, long time no see" said the voice. The hive inside shino quivered with rage at the voice that hurt their host. Slowly but surely Shino turned around to see a grinning Suna nin that caused shino a great deal of pain during the fight after the initial attack on the leaf. We need revenge.The kikai inside of him stirred restlessly and started making a familiar hissing noise when they were angry, _settle down! _ He commanded the restless bugs. After a few more moments they stopped and stilled inside of him. Calm eyes looked at Kankuro from behind glasses, he was wearing long baggy dark pants, and a loose fitting brown shirt to match his pants, purple make up that crossed the middle of his nose and tapered around his cheeks which made him look like he used his mother's make up. The most unusual thing about Kankuro was his hood that had little points that looked like cat ears.

Say something insulting, he called us a freak! Thinking on what they said he decided to take their advice "nice make up, feeling proud today?" he asked the Nin. Kankuro who had people crack jokes about his make up all the time didn't bother him, yet what did was the last part 'feeling proud today' what did he mean by that.

A scowl coming across Kankuro's face "what do you mean by that?" he spat glaring at the bug user, who for his part didn't even flinch. Soft chuckles from behind shino, alerted Kankuro so he looked behind and noticed for the first time, that Kakashi stood there.

"Ah such youthful energy from people so young" boomed a loud voice behind Kankuro, shino noticed that as soon as Kakashi heard that he stiffened and shrunk behind the younger man. A shining bowl cut appeared next to Kankuro and smiled at him showing all of the sparkling white teeth of Konaha's most energetic Nin gai sensei. He wore the green spandex and orange leg wormers that people knew him for. "Ah my youthful sand friend, it is so good to see you!" Gai sensei boomed standing right next to said sand ninja.

"Yes nice to see you Gai, Kakashi is behind Shino" he said smiling wide at the glare from Kakashi as gai glimpsed his rival.

"Kakashi, My youthful rival I did not see you there. Thank you Kankuro" he said launching over to Kakashi. For his part Kakashi didn't flee.

"Gai sensei, you forgot your bag" yelled a voice behind Shino. Turning back around Shino saw the ever energetic Rock Lee running up to Gai holding two huge back packs.

"Oh, Lee I forgot. I am so sorry" gai yelled crying and hugging the pack lee gave him. It covered his whole torso; the pack was at least six inches thick.

"I will do one thousand sit ups, for my mistake lee, **Yosh**" he pronounced doing his nice guy pose.

"Dear god, not this early" Neji said giving shino a nod before Lee shot up and ran over to his rival. Neji wore the traditional Hyuuga #$%^&.

"Neji my rival, before we leave we should do one hundred push ups for a start" he stated already going down on his hands and started. The green one on the ground has no chakra. _I could have told you that._

"This is such a drag" drawled a lazy voice behind Kankuro. Gai and Kakashi were playing rock paper scissors, lee was doing push ups and didn't notice the latest arrival. Shikamaru was slouched leaning on a building with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He wore the usual black pants with a kunai pouch strapped to his right leg, his chunin vest over a long black sleeve shirt. A rather small pack was lying on the ground next to him.

"You have been standing there for the last ten minutes, Shikamaru why?" asked shino glancing at the Nara from behind his glasses.

Shikamaru just shrugged "just watching the show. Why is Kankuro here by the way? Isn't he here instead of Temari?"

"That is a very good point Shikamaru, why I am here instead of my sister is to strengthen our alliance. So I am here as a ninja under Tsundea so she can send me on missions" said Kankuro watching gai and Kakashi on their last round of rock paper scissors.

Kakashi had won overall against gai who was now crying "ok everyone come over here, we need to go over the mission details" Kakashi said pulling a map out of his pack that was behind him. Everyone huddled around Kakashi as he revealed the map, "ok, we have found out something about the missing Nin. They have moved from attacking genin to running a crime syndicate in a small village. So we have to go undercover to gain access to the high ups. Shino I want you and Shikamaru to go undercover in the syndicate, but I will not blame you if you don't. If you do your cover will be a gay couple who was kicked out of your town" he said looking down from the two boys.

Shikamaru's face was pure shock Kakashi observed while you couldn't see Shino's face but his shoulders tensed up and he was bunching his hands in his pockets. _Dear god, what have I gotten myself into_. Ha-ha-ha-ha. His kikai were laughing at him. "What will happen if we refuse?" Shino asked shock evident in his voice.

"Well if one of you refuses then Kankuro will replace you" answered Kakashi, Kankuro had gone pale "but if you both refuse I will have to go with Kankuro" he stated looking up "you should know though that you might have to do this in another mission so you should get it out of the way before you have to something worse".

Shino had regained his composure but didn't want to in case Shikamaru felt uncomfortable like other kids do around himself. "Um… Kakashi sensei I will go with Kankuro" said Shikamaru. _Just like everyone else. _

"Why with Kankuro? Shikamaru" Kakashi sensei asked glancing over at the stiff shouldered Aburame.

Shikamaru scratched his head "Well I thought that shino would feel uncomfortable with this so I would go with Kankuro". _Wait he was being nice? Wow!_

"Thank you Shikamaru, but I think I will go undercover with you. If that is ok with you?" Shikamaru smiled

"It's ok with me, besides Kankuro is troublesome" he said giving the sand Nin a mock glare.

"Well that is settled, we will be going to this town" Hatake said pointing to a small town near a ravine "this is where the syndicate is! Shino, Shikamaru, this is where you two will be going, while the rest of us stay back in the forest. If you need back up don't and I can't stress this enough don't! Hesitate to call us in for back-up" he said eyeing both men.

"All right Kakashi I think they get the gist, now take these" Gai handed Shika and shino a small wireless receiver "keep these on unless they are looking for them, they can be turned off by pulling the antenna out and putting it back in, but to turn on you just repeat the process" he said giving them a nice guy pose.

"Ok everyone move out" yelled Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Steve is awesome and that is why I do not own Naruto only Steve.

Pre: Hidan and Kakuzu.

They took off to the trees going into positions. Lee and Gai were up the front, Kakashi Shikamaru and shino were in the middle and Kankuro and Neji were at the back. Shino had his kikai further ahead scouting the perimeter. Five hours later: "Shino are you sure you're ok with this?" Kakashi asked from next to the bug user. _Do you think I should change my mind?_

No, you must stay with the Nara. His kikai didn't elaborate, he didn't push them. Stupid bugs keep more secrets than the Hokage shino thought as he collided with a tree trunk falling down and being caught by a net of kikai. "Shino are you ok?" asked the copy Nin from right next to him. _He is fast_.

"Ah … I ran into the tree. My body is fine, but not my pride" shino muttered the last part his kikai rushing back into his body. Shino felt empty without his kikai even though he let them out to exercise back in the village but it was different out here when they could get hurt.

Kakashi gave shino an eye crinkle which was a smile for the masked Nin. "Everyone we are going to camp here tonight, so Gai you and lee will set the tents up" Kakashi said to the spandex wearing ninja. "Kankuro and I will gather some fire wood for dinner. Shino, Shikamaru secure the perimeter set some traps and shino leave some of your bugs out to watch for intruders. Neji stay here and use your byakugan to watch afar until the perimeter is secure" he ordered. Shino and Shikamaru grabbed their backs and walked out a fair distance setting small traps and large and leaving kikai in random places. Once they set the last trap shino sat down on the ground and rummaged around in his bag until he found what he was looking for.

"What's up shino why are you sitting down?" asked the shadow wielder sitting down across from the bug master. Shino wore the typical Aburame high collared jacket with small hooks on the front of his, with a green jacket over that so the only part of his face you could see was his glasses and a bit of his face. Shino pulled out the small circular gourd from his pack and put his ear to it. Good all the bugs are fine.

"Shikamaru can I ask you a question?" asked the bug wielder holding the gourd.

"Yeah shoot" said the lazy Nin looking at the clouds through the thick canopy above.

"Do you fear the kikaichu?" the teen asked looking at the face of the other teen to gauge his reaction. A thoughtful look crossed Shikamaru's face before he answered.

"Well of course doesn't everyone? But not in the way you think I am." The ninja shifted his gaze to shino looking into his glasses "I fear the kikaichu if I ever got into a fight with someone who has them but other than that no I think they are quite cool!" he answered honestly.

"That is a relief" he placed the gourd down in front of Shikamaru "there are some of my kikai in there. My father gave this to me before the mission." Said stotic teen explaining how to open it and control them. Shikamaru's face was that of astonishment.

After that they both walked back to the camp to see lee and gai doing push ups with sweat rolling off of them. Kakashi sitting near one of the trees reading his book, Neji was meditating near the fire and Kankuro was sitting on a log near the fire fixing his puppet salamander. "Ah there you two are" said the sand Nin putting his puppet down and looking at them.

Kakashi got up and walked over to the fire and sat down "Gai, lee come over here!" yelled the copy Nin trying to tell them over the constant stampede of numbers. They both looked up and ran over to the fire sitting down staring at the leader of the group. Kakashi was on the side with the line of tents behind him, Kankuro was on the log next to him, Neji flanked Kakashi with gai and lee leaving only enough room for the other two so they sat down next to lee and Neji. "This is the sleeping plan, Lee and gai" said the jounin looking at the two which started crying "I get a tent by myself. Shikamaru you and shino will share one—" he was cut off by Kankuro who had a devious smile on his face.

"Kakashi they can't share a room the two love birds" he said smiling wickedly at the two. Shikamaru was about to say something when shino intervened.

"Fine by me Kankuro, we can share a tent my kikai don't bite unless they get hungry!" he said ten kikai fly out of his clothes going near Kankuro who swatted and killed two of them. Before Kankuro could blink there was a kunai digging painfully into his Adams apple. Murder him. The kikai in his body hissed loudly, the sound being projected all over the camp.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Kikaichu. Ever again, or I'll kill you" shino said into Kankuro's ear his kikai were so furious they started slowly coming out of shino's body and landing on Kankuro. Who didn't move an inch, though he was extremely nervous he was in a cold sweet.

"Shino stop now. Don't hurt him you could cause an international incident" Kakashi said to Shino. He was slowly moving around the side of the fire to stand in front of the fuming Aburame. Kakashi was about to stand in front of Shino when all the kikai that were on Kankuro flew to the spot between Neji and lee to land on Shikamaru's arm the kikai circled around his arm until they all found a spot to stand still. Everyone looked over at the shadow user who was trying not to laugh but failed miserable when he started laughing hard until his eyes started watering. Shino took pity on the Nara and called his kikai back to his body letting the Nara regain his breath.

"This is such a drag, troublesome Aburame" Shikamaru said slouching down and glaring at the two ninja that started the whole incident. Shino turned around from the group of ninja looking at his and left the camp walking deeper into the forest. Shino walked for about an hour or more until he found a small waterfall. The waterfall was about shoulder high the water lead into a little pond, trees blocked out everything except the waterfall and a large rock that was nest to the waterfall. Shino walked over tho the rock and sat on it and looked into the water. He saw his reflection and a shiny object flying towards him, shino just managed to duck before the wire rapped around him. Shino looked up in time to see more wire coming before it caught him and pinned his arms to his side so he couldn't move. Shino was about to run when something pressed into his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: if the world was chocolate I would be a serial killer, so I do not own Naruto.

Pre: Hidan and Kakuzu arc.

Author's notes: Please tell me if you want them longer or shorter or same length chapters?

Shino's kikai smelt the poison on the kunai that was pressing into his lower back, but more importantly the wielder. "Ha bug boy. Caught you, I never would have thought you were this careless. You know I should kill you slowly, and tell everyone that some missing Nin did it, though I am a nice guy. So I will do it quickly" Kankuro said pulling the kunai away for a stab. His kikai readied for the attack that didn't come. Shino turned around and saw a very long shadow leading into the trees. "What did you do to me?" Kankuro said to shino his face visible paling.

Shino looked right into Kankuro's eyes "I did not do anything look behind you. Wait you can't!" shino gloated to the Suna Nin. Shikamaru walked out of the trees forcing Kankuro to walk away from the Chunin wrapped in wire.

The lazy Nin had a grin on his face when he walked over to shino "Didn't think you were a gut to be trapped so easily" smirked Shikamaru. Ha we like him. 

_Stupid bugs worse than my dad some times._

"Thank you Shikamaru. But what are we going to do about him!" shino jerked a thumb at Kankuro. Shino and Shikamaru muttered to each other for a few minutes making Kankuro very nervous.

"Hey Kankuro we have a deal for you" Shikamaru yelled to the Suna shinobi "you will go back to Suna once I let this jutsu go, me and shino will not tell anyone as long as you. One: never do anything like that to a shinobi of the leaf, two: decline any future mission's to the leaf unless very urgent. Last but not least three: tell Temari for the last time I am not interested" yelled Shikamaru.

Shino watched as Shikamaru released his shadow possession jutsu and Kankuro rushed off into the trees heading in the direction to Suna. Shikamaru motioned for shino to follow him back but when he turned around his kikai picked up a noise and he jumped and pushed Shikamaru out of the way of a barrage of kunai that lodged themselves into shino's back instead of the Nara's. The last thing shino saw before he blacked out was a scared Shikamaru. _Why was he scared, he doesn't even know me._ Shino awoke to the beeping of a machine next to him and the white walls and equally as white ceiling. The Aburame went to sit up but his back seared with pain and forced him to stay still groaning in pain. Shino's kikai buzzed happily when there master awoke and scurried under his skin. He was about to close his eyes when he felt another presence in the small room. Looking around he saw a heart monitor to his right a UV stuck in his hand connected to a drip, a small table and two chairs with a shogi board on it. To his left was a small cot which had a small gourd next to it, a chair with a figure curled in it but shino noticed the spiky hair that reminded him of a pineapple. _What is he doing here?_

The heir tried to cough but that caused pain so he settled with releasing a kikai, it flew over to the Nara's face and crawled over his cheek and up his nose making his grumble and stir but not wake up. Releasing that one was not enough he let four more go. They all landed on the sleeping chunins nose and scurried up and down it resulting in the Nara sneezing and falling off the chair onto the floor. The kikai work down they returned to shino, Shikamaru looked dazed as he looked around the room and his eyes lit up as he saw shino looking at him. "Your awake thank god." Shikamaru said standing up "everyone thought you wouldn't make it. The kunai were coated in poison" the shadow wielder said looking away from shino.

"How long have I been here?" asked shino. His kikai were still happily buzzing.

Shikamaru sat down and rubbed the back of his neck looking out the window "it took us a few hours to get back to the village, except only a few minutes for you" Shino raised an eye brow at that "Gai took off his weights and carried you back. It took sakura a few hours to find the antidote for the poison; the poison was the same as sasori's. Then she gave it to you but this will be the third day today!" Shikamaru finished.

_I have been out that long. How long has he been here?_

"Shikamaru, where are my clothes?" asked shino he only noticed he was in a white muscle shirt and white boxers. Shikamaru looked back to shino's face noticing a pink tinge and smiled.

"The medical Nin took them away and burned them, but your dad left some here" Shikamaru strolled over to the table and grabbed a small pack and gave it to shino. Shino was about to attempt to get up when the door was blast open. **BANG!** Shikamaru jumped and Lady Tsundea strolled in with her hands on her hips.

"Shino Aburame, don't you dare thing about getting up!" thundered the Hokage walking over to the end of the bed. She picked up the medical chart and looked over it frowning when she got to a certain line. "Sakura said that the poison was the same one Sasori used on Kankuro" Tsundea tapped her chin flipping over a page. "Shino you can leave tomorrow but until then don't get out of bed unless you need to go to the bathroom" she said her amber eyes glaring at Shino.

"Can I change now?" Shino asked looking at lady Tsundea. She clenched her jaw.

"Yes but a nurse or Shikamaru" she pointed to the lazy Nin "will have to help you. One of the kunai penetrated a muscle on your arm so until tomorrow you can't lift it properly" she stated

"Wait up, why put me in that category?" asked Shikamaru looking bewildered.

"Shikamaru, it's not like you have to change him only his shirt!" said the Hokage walking out of the room. Slamming the door behind her, leaving the boys in an uncomfortable silence.

"Shikamaru, this will sound wired but can you help me put my clothes on?" asked Shino not looking at the Nara who had a pink tinge on his face.

_This is so uncomfortable._

We smell arousal.

_What?_

Shino looked up to see the Nara looking away from him. "You don't have to. I can call a nurse" he said

"N-o its ok" Shikamaru stuttered waving for shino to follow him. Shino through off the blanket with his right arm swung his legs over the edge. Shino was about to stand when he jostled his left arm and hissed with pain. "Are you ok?" the Nara asked walking over to shino.

"Yeah just moved my arm the wrong way" he answered seeing the concern on the Nara's face. "Can we go now?" he said

"Yeah follow me" Shikamaru led Shino to the bathroom that was outside shino's room. Shino walked into the bathroom, it had a four toilet stalls on the opposite wall, and four hand basins and mirrors on the same wall as the door.

"Shikamaru I need your help remember" Shino said to the Nara who was looking away from shino again.

"Ah all right" he said looking at shino. Shino lifted his right arm in the air he was about to lift his left arm, "no don't wait a second" Shikamaru reached behind his pack and pulled out a kunai "don't move" he instructed. Shikamaru in a series of fast slashes cut the shirt off of shino.

"We can't do that to my clothes" he stated looking at the shredded mess.

I am going to use my jutsu shino. You can't lift that arm by yourself" Shikamaru said and shino nodded Shikamaru performed the hand sign and his shadow stretched and joined shino's. Shikamaru made shino pick the bag up with his right arm and pull out a white shirt.

Shino's left arm moved over to grab the other end of his shirt and pull it over his head. Shikamaru deactivated his jutsu "I can help you with the rest" he said pulling out a dark green coat with hooks instead of buttons near the collar "lift your right arm" he said. Shino complied and they soon had his coat with large collar on.

_Good to be back in my clothes._

Shikamaru pulled out a green jacket with a cowl they repeated the process and he had that on. "Do you need help with your pants?" Shikamaru asked, shino couldn't look at Shikamaru from behind his glasses. He nodded so Shikamaru pulled out long dark brown pants, Shikamaru stood in front of shino holding long brown pants. "When I kneel down put your hand on my back for balance and lift your right leg" Shikamaru told shino.

_Damn so awkward._

Shikamaru knelt down and shino lifted his right leg and put his hand on Shikamaru's back for support while he threaded the pants onto shino's leg. "You have very toned legs" Shikamaru said helping with the other leg. Thank god for his coat shino thought as he blushed.

Shino dressed they both walked back to shino's hospital room "want to play shogi?" asked Shikamaru

"Sure" answered shino. So they set the board up and started playing. The game lasted a good ten minutes until Shikamaru beat shino "you're good. The best I've played" shino said.

Shikamaru just shrugged "yeah you're better than Asuma sensei. But not my dad I can never beat him" Shikamaru muttered the last part.

Your father is coming.

"My father is coming, watch out" warned the bug wielder just before his dad opened the door and strolled in.

"Ah my little shino, woken up from your nap have you!" he said grinning behind his collar.

"Dad do not embarrass me" shino warned his father setting the shogi board back up for another game.

"Shikamaru how long have you been here?" asked Shibi sitting on the hospital bed.

"Since shino came out of intensive care" the shadow heir answered.

"Such devotion" he said smiling "my son does not deserve such friends" Shibi started laughing.

Shino completely ignoring his father's cackling look over to Shikamaru who wouldn't look at shino "Why did you stay that long?" shino asked the shadow user.

"Well there are multiple reasons" he answered vaguely shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Such as?" the Aburame asked, rolling his left shoulder.

"Um … Well one because I felt guilty that you got hurt because of me. Two: I didn't know you that well" he answered rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding looking at shino or Shibi.

"That is true shino. Only Hinata and Kiba are your friends and Kiba is smitten for you" Shibi said showing a huge grin on his face. Shino looked at his dad whose smile was showing above his collar.

"Quiet dad, I do not like Kiba" shino grumbled. Shino looked over to Shikamaru who had three different looks on his face. One: shock, two: anger and three: joy.

We smell Kiba.

_Great_.

A few seconds later **BANG! **"Shino" yelled Kiba.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Peanut butter jelly time is why. I do not own Naruto.

Pre: Hidan and Kakuzu arc. 

"Shino" Kiba yelled running into the room, he wore black jeans and his black jacket his brown hair was wild and spiky. Akamaru his faithful dog strolled in he was white and was as tall as Kiba's stomach.

"Kiba" shino said and nodded to the dog master. Kiba excited that shino was awake rushed to shino to give him a hug but a hand quickly grabbed his arm.

_Crap time for a fight._

Kiba growled at Shikamaru who grabbed his arm "watch out for his arm!" Shikamaru drawled letting go off Kiba's arm.

"Oh right sorry shino. I was happy you were awake. No one was allowed to see you except for your dad and him" Kiba pointed to Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirked at Kiba who growled loudly, they kept staring at each other.

_What is with Shikamaru he doesn't use that much energy often._

A kikai flew over and landed on shino's hand and relayed a short message from his father. The messenger said; theirfighting over you. He looked over to his dad who gave a small nod.

_Wait Shikamaru is fighting Kiba over me?_

We smell testosterone.

Kiba and Shikamaru were still engaged in there staring contest. "Shino" Shibi began "how did you get in those clothes?" the clan leader asked his son.

Shino's shoulders tensed "well—" Shikamaru cut him off.

"I had to change him" Shikamaru smirked while Kiba fumed and whirled around to face shino the staring contest officially ended.

"He what!" growled the Inuzuka looking directly at shino.

_Stupid dad._

"He helped me change into my clothes" he stated ignoring the fuming Inuzuka and moved a shogi piece.

"Why didn't a nurse?" asked his father smirking as shino tensed again.

"What was the point of getting a nurse when Shikamaru helped me by using his shadow possession so I could lift my arm".

Akamaru sensing his masters' anger walked over to shino who scratched the back of his ear comforting the dog. Kiba pointed to shino's father "why could only Shikamaru stay here?" asked the furious Inuzuka

"Well because and I quote 'lady Tsundea if you kick me out I won't help with strategy's for the village' so she couldn't say no, besides there was only one cot" Shibi answered looking at Shikamaru and smiling.

"Why did you do that? I was going to stay here" Kiba said controlling his anger and dragging the other chair in the room to sit next to shino.

"Because I wanted to talk to shino as soon as he woke up and to thank him for saving my life" Shikamaru's smirk turned to a sly smile "plus he has great legs" he said laughing. Shibi soon joined along with Shikamaru not knowing what happened and for a second time shino blushed thank god for his collar and cowl. Kiba who had just controlled his anger couldn't control the outburst that came next.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Kiba standing up so fast his chair fell over and knock it to the ground. Akamaru whimpered and started slinked over to the corner, not wanting to be in the way of his furious master'.

"Whoa calm down, why are you so angry?" Shika asked smirking at Kiba who clenched his fist. Thank god for the interruption.

"S-shino a-re you a-w-ake?" stuttered a small voice opening the door a little.

"Yes Hinata come in" shino said watching the door open and Hinata crept in looking down and poking both her index fingers together. Her dark blue black hair went all the way down her back. She wore a loose fitting, long sleeve lavender and cream zip-up sweater, over a mesh shirt, navy blue pants and black low heel sandals. Looking into the pearl with eyes you could see the lavender tinge that was unique to the Hyuuga heiress.

Kiba rushed over to Hinata enveloping her in a giant bear hug. He held her at arm's length before the questions rushed out. "Hinata I haven't seen you for a while. What have you been doing? How's your training? Kicked Neji's ass yet?" She looked shaken.

"Kiba leave poor Hinata alone" shino said standing up and motioning for the girl to sit in his seat. Shino looked over to see his dad's ear splitting smile on his face, he walked over and sat down cradling his left arm. He was propped up lying against the head board, Shikamaru was sitting on the left side of the table Kiba had sat down in his chair while Hinata took his and unfortunately his father was sitting on the bed with shino.

"So Hinata how is your father? We haven't talked in a long time" Shibi said to the heiress who was starting a game of shogi with shino.

"He is d-doing well t-t-thank you" she said moving a piece on the shogi board. This was captured straight away by Shikamaru's piece. Shibi nodded his head looking over at Kiba who was still staring daggers at Shikamaru who was lazily playing shogi.

"Well I better be off" Shibi said standing "now shino I will come pick you up tomorrow" Shibi gave a little wave before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The room held vast amount of tension now that the oldest and highest ranking ninja was gone. "Shino I h-h-have t-to go" Hinata said looking over at shino who was looking out the window. He turned around and saw the small scared look on her face, that either meant she noticed the tension or she had to see her father.

"Ok Hinata I will see you at training" he waved as the small petite Hyuuga left the room. Without the jounin or the Hyuuga the room's tension peeked, Shika was looking out the window no doubt at the clouds whilst Kiba was glaring daggers at Shika. He occasionally caught Kiba looking at him from the corner of his eye, which mad him angry were they not friends.

His anger boiling his kikai started hissing and slowly like a trickle they started flowing out, Shika who was looking out the window now looked at shino his jaw was clenched and his lazy eyes were wide. Akamaru started whimpering and ran over to the door and sat in front of it, Kiba looked at shino sensing something was wrong his kikai were hissing and they were flowing out. The trickle slowly turned into a flood until all of his kikai had left his body and were hissing louder the sound was deafening. Which is why sakura came and opened the door to see the commotion and that was the opportunity Akamaru needed to bolt form the room. The pinkette saw the pissed off Aburame the hive of kikai hissing not to mention the scared chunin and shut the door running to find Tsundea.

'Ok that's it" shino hissed his whole body tensed "either get out now! Or give up your chakra to my kikaichu!" his bugs now held the lower half of the room, scurrying around on the floor and walls hissing.

Shino gave it a few minutes for them to leave but none budged now his anger boil over, he was about to send the kikai to attack when the door was kicked off its hinges landing with a crash on the floor. Walked in was a very pissed off Tsundea her fists clenched her back straight and a glare that would scare death its self. Shino's anger clouded his mind so he didn't return his kikai, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHINO?" yelled Tsundea giving her death glare to shino, who's kikai hissed louder.

"Trying to ride myself of an Inuzuka and a Nara!" said shino all traces of reason gone from his voice, the Hokage was no means a patient woman. Therefore when an Aburame who never gives up meets a Hokage that can break mountains anyone who is nearby gets scared. That is why Kiba quickly got up and bolted from the room giving shino a quick goodbye.

"Well shino there goes an Inuzuka now only a nara!" Tsundea looked at Shikamaru who was looking out the window in a sleep like state, "Shikamaru get out of my hospital or the only mission's you will be going on are A or S ranks" she said in a small voice that meant she was deadly serious. Shikamaru got up and grabbed a back pack and left after muttering 'troublesome'. The room now clear of Inuzuka and Nara's he called his kikai back in. They were grateful for they didn't like being near the angry woman she was scary. "Shino if you ever do that again you will be sorry" threatened the Hokage relaxing and walking out of the room.

The tension gone from the room shino lied down pulling the sheet up to his chin and closed his eyes willing the scene then to disappear from memory which only made it come back full force, his anger had turned to a dull throb of aggravation that he would get rid of at training when he beat the pulp out of Kiba. He did some breathing exercises until his kikai went to sleep and so did he. His kikai woke him up at two in the morning when someone entered his room that was not a nurse, he let a few kikai out to see who it was and it turned out to be Kiba. Kiba slowly walked over to the cot and was about to lie down but shino's anger was still their "Lie down and my bugs feed!" he threatened not even moving. Kiba whipped around but shino didn't move he let his kikai do the talking the gushed out of him until there was a cloud of them in the room all waiting for the instruction to attack, which came when Kiba didn't move his kikai cloud rushed at him forcing him to jump through the window. Knowing Kiba he sent his kikai out of his body to guard the room only two people weren't allowed to come in so knowing they couldn't he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pre: Hidan and Kakuzu arc.

Shino slowly opened his eyes and felt hollow; he had left his kikai out to guard the room from two intruders though when he called them back they reported that the only people who came in were two scared nurses. He saw the first rays of the morning shining through his window, freedom was the first thought that came into mind then danger; from a Nara who was too smart for his own good, and a persistent Inuzuka who he had told many times that he didn't like him that way but continued to harass him. He sent two kikai out to search for two people, his father was the first and Tsundea was the second, he moved both his arms experimentally and they both were fine. Shino was following his kikai that went after Tsundea and he was not surprised to find her passed out on her desk, three sake bottles were on the floor and another one was on her desk. He sent out one hundred more kikai to help there comrade wake the Hokage, they flew separately to not startle other people but when they arrived at the Hokage's office they clumped together and hissed loudly for ten minutes until she stirred and opened her bleary eyes to see them. He commanded them to make a miniature shino in the air alerting her to whom wanted her, seeing her scowl and vein pop on her head they fled fast flying back to him in a large clump people be damned that women was angry.

He heard the click clack of heels down the hallway, and he knew that the Hokage was pissed. When the clacking stopped outside his door, he tensed up waiting for the door to be smashed open. But she slowly opened the door and strolled in, her amber eyes were blazing. "Thank you shino for that wakeup call!" she said icily, click clacking her way to the foot of his bed. She picked up the clip board and read over it, she smiled happily her teeth gleaming. It scared him to the core, "I have a new mission for you since you made a full recovery. You Shikamaru and…" she placed the clip board down and crossed her arms under her ample breasts making them look bigger. "Kiba".

She left the room with a wolfish smile on her face after saying he could leave when his dad came. Which an hour for the elder Aburame to appear, knocking on the door before walking in and waving for shino to follow him outside. He was more than happy to as seen when he vaulted off of his bed and walked over to his dad, they both wore their usual attire. Walking down the hallway at a measured pace they were struck with different looks directed at them most of all was disgust; it didn't faze him as much as it did when he was a kid. It used to hurt deeply, chipping away at his resolve to make friends for what was the point in trying to make friends when their parents told them not to play with him, which would make his dad angry.

As soon as they exited the hospital his kikai warned him of an approaching figure which he dreaded, so before the confrontation could occur he sent a swarm of kikai out of his body straight for the interloper effectively startling the Nin and scaring him off. Before his kikai came back he looked over to his father and knew rather than saw the raised eye brow his father directed to him "a lazy shadow" he spoke cryptically quickening his pace and forcing his father to do the same, when his kikai came back they were happily sated with Shikamaru's chakra.

Upon reaching the clans gates he breathed a sigh of relief until he heard a bark, and a white blur rushing up to him with a package in his mouth. Slowly reaching down he grabbed the package before Akamaru licked his hand and raced off, "shino I never thought that you would have so many admirers" Shibi said walking into the compound and up to their house. Shino sent a few off his kikai over the package to sense for anything conspicuous, but they detected nothing. Knowing Kiba wouldn't harm him he opened the box to drop it immediately, in the small box was a photo of Kiba naked. After the initial shock he picked the box up and shut it and walked through the compound greeting the other Aburame who were out until he got to his house and rushed inside and slammed the door, walking into the lounge room straight up to the fire place which thankfully was already lit he threw the box into it ridding himself of the cursed photo. The Aburame household never had a fire until the winter, they trained their kikai to never go near the flames or die but shino's were rebellious when he first started so a few got crisped.

Following the week's events he opted for a light salad for dinner and a small conversation with his dad before going to bed, which proved to be a good idea because the next morning his father told him that there was a lurking shadow that he took care of. "Never thought Shikamaru would be this persistent" grumbled Shibi into his morning coffee as shino prepared breakfast since his dad could not cook to save the village, "only saw his this motivated when the Hokage threatened to spar with him" he snapped glaring at his son who took the look in his stride. Normal people quivered in fear when he snapped at them but his son was a special case, only his brother and a few other people outside the clan didn't do that which unfortunately for shino was Kiba and Shikamaru.

PS: sorry for the long update I had to go back to school and a on flux of assessment stalled me longer but ENJOY!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pre: Hidan and Kakuzu.

Slowly pulling himself up he couldn't believe what the problem was. He had gone to the training grounds to see Kiba and Akamaru lying lazily under one of the trees but as soon as he saw him the dog boy rushed over with the huge white wolf beaten Kiba to the punch barrelling into him mid-section knocking the air out of his body. But on top of that the dog started to lick him until a few kikai persuaded him to get up, "shino did you get my gift?" Kiba asked energetically bouncing on his feet.

"Yes I did, until I burned it!" he spoke icily causing the dog nin to step back until he bristled and his eyes narrowed to slits, Akamaru just looked at his master then to shino and lied down seemingly not caring but shino knew better one word from Kiba and he would be up.

"Spar with me!" Kiba said rage swimming through his veins, shino was about to respond but a fist flew at his head out of nowhere hitting him in the cheek and sending him a few metres away to end up in the predicament. Focusing on the problem he saw two Kiba's and no Akamaru, which meant Akamaru, had been in on it. Recovering from his blunder he stood up and saw the two Kiba's bear their canines in a smirk only making shino glad he planted one of his female kikai on Akamaru, pulling his hands out of his pockets and pointing them at the duo he released a small swarm and formed it into a sphere and launched it at Akamaru telling the males to follow the female.

Safe with the fact that Akamaru would get a surprise he focused his attention on Kiba who was jumped in the air spinning around 'fang over fang' he shouted spinning faster creating a small cyclone effect around his body and fly straight at his friend which for shino's part didn't move even when he was shredded in half, until his body burst into kikai and latched onto Kiba draining his chakra quickly but not fast enough because Kiba shook them off. Kiba furious that shino slipped away didn't notice the kikai ball burst open to reveal shino lunging at Akamaru and catching him his kikai swarming over the copycat Kiba draining away all his chakra and knocking him unconscious but not before a whimper escaped.

Kiba heard his best friend in distress and whipped his head around to see shino standing next to the unconscious form of Akamaru and a cloud of kikai around him, "GOD DAMN IT!" Kiba rushed forward shooting chakra into his feet and launched twenty feet into the air 'absolute fang over fang' the usual spiral around Kiba doubled and he shoot straight at shino.

Let him get closer, we will finish it

Trusting in the advice he stood their until Kiba was a few feet away, his kikai surged out draining all the chakra Kiba was using resulting in Kiba flying forward and slamming into a tree effectively knocking himself out in the process. Crouching down shino whistled and the real Akamaru came bounding out of the forest perfectly fine while the one on the ground changed into a swarm of kikai and flew slowly back into his jacket while he patted the scruff of the other dog, "Akamaru can you please go get Tsume for me" shino whispered to the dog who bounded off after the Inuzuka matriarch.

She arrived five minutes later with Kuromaru her large black dog with eye patch and Akamaru trailing behind Kiba was now sitting next to a tree with a very sore head and blurry eyes, "ah shino you beat up my sun again!" she growled her hair was black and spikier than Kiba's wearing the usual jounin vest over a black shirt and short pants that showed her toned legs.

"he has a slight headache and blurry vision" the usual monotone back in place even with a bruised jaw he made it sound normal, no need to tell her Kiba actually got the first hit "he needs to work on his temper still Tsume".

"Come on pup" Tsume's gruff voice said to Kiba before pulling him up and throwing him up over her shoulder she walked over to the exit of the training field before she spoke again "I would put some ice on that jaw" and left with a smirk.

He slowly rubbed his jaw where he knew a very big bruise would be but he would never admit it on pain of death. He walked out of the training field hands in pockets and tried to ignore the looks of the people that he went past, it was no secret that his clan was feared and hated for the kikai that inhabited their bodies. When he was little some villages cornered him in an alley.

**FLASHBACK.  
><strong>  
>The young five year old Aburame was slowly walking around the village looking for a certain spider his dad needed, he had his kikai for a few months now and wore a pale green coat with high collar and small sun glasses on his face. His dad called him a genius a week ago when he fully mastered his kikai, only four other Aburame had done that in such a short time but while could control them he was two young to use them to attack. This would have helped when a group of ten large civilians started following him, knowing that he was in trouble he sent two kikai to find his father and uncle and ran away from the men.<p>

The men following him immediately started after him and quickly gained ground but shino took a wrong turn into an alley and was cornered by the men. The leader of the group stepped forward and cracked his fingers menacingly "hello young bug bastard" he said in a gravelly voice that sent chills down his spine, "now I know you want to know why we are following you. It's simple we hate your clan and can't believe the Hokage would let you in! So we are going to kill you" he smiled and they all charged but were stopped when two Aburame men appeared in front of them and their kikai swarmed them.

**END FLASHBACK.**

He was jolted out of his memory when he suddenly couldn't move and heard a familiar 'troublesome'.


End file.
